1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an expansion card module, and more particularly to an expansion card module disposed in a drive bay on the front of a case of a computer.
2. Related Art
About current motherboards in the computer system, in order to use peripheral devices, different kinds of expansion slots are set up for connecting expansion cards of the input/output peripheral devices to the motherboards. The data transmission interfaces of the peripheral devices are different, for example, Accelerated Graphics Port (AGP), Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI), or Industry Standard Architecture (ISA). These expansion cards inserting into the expansion card slots can enhance the overall function of the computer or establish communication to special peripheral devices, so as to meet different needs of the computer system.
Some other electronic devices such as an optical-disk drive and a hard drive are set up around general motherboard. Usually, the expansion slots are blocked by the aforementioned devices around the motherboard. As a result, space is not enough to install and uninstall the expansion card. With limited space in some types of computers, users must uninstall other expansion cards and then uninstall the innermost expansion card when replacing the expansion cards near the motherboard, for avoiding damaging electronic devices around during installation, which is very time-consuming and inconvenient.
For the computers in the prior art, regardless of inserting the expansion cards directly to the motherboard or installing the expansion cards via adapters, users have to open the computer case when replacing expansion cards, causing the installation complex and time-consuming.
Therefore, making the expansion cards able to be installed or uninstalled outside the computer case to save time, simplifying installation procedures, and saving interior space of the computer are important issues for manufactures of the electronic devices and expansion cards.